Arigatou
by mei anna aihina
Summary: setelah istrinya meninggal, Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Kakaknya dan bertemu Hinata. Takdir. Kenapa Mereka suka sekali mempermainkan Si Kecil Hati sepertinya? AU. RnR :D Update Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Satu Jam Saja...**

Semua tidak tahu bagaimana ini berawal. Di umur ke 27, Sasuke kehilangan istrinya, Sakura yang seorang dokter, yang sedang melakukan perjalanan kemanusian ke Palestine dan surat kabar seminggu yang lalu mengabarkan kalau pesawat yang mengangkut istrinya serta beberapa tenaga medis lain di tembak oleh sebuah jet yang tidak terdeteksi. Daftar korban yang di laporkan menunjukan nama istrinya ada di sana.

Dan malam ini ia harus menghadiri reoni akbar angkatanya yang dimana surat undangan tertera nama istrinya juga. Biasanya ia tidak pernah melewatkan reoni yang diadakan setahun sekali ini karena istrinya selalu mengingatkannya, tapi semua berubah kan. Hari kemarin dan hari esok tidaklah sama. Ia memilih untuk membanting stir mobilnya menjauh dari acara reoni sekolahnya dan menuju sebuah klub malam di pinggir kota.

Semalaman Sasuke menghabiskan uangnya untuk meneguk bersloki-sloki cairan alkohol. Segala macam cara ia lakukan agar tidak sadarkan diri dan melihat bayangan istrinya—di sudut ruangan, di tengah lantai dansa, di sampingnya lalu berbisik—

_'Harimu tidak baik ya? Mau kutemani?'_

Sekarang ia berhalusinasi kalau Sakura yang telah mati memesan sebuah Tequila dan menengguknya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan wanita yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun dalam biduk rumah tangga itu—Kenapa enak sekali dia pergi dan muncul seenaknya? Kenapa, Sakura?

"Kenapa?"

Akhirnya ia bersuara, tidak peduli Sakura saat ini nyata atau hanya ilusi seperti hari-hari lalu. Ia tidak suka, tidak suka bila Sakura mempermainkan hatinya seperti ini.

Dan sekarang Sakura membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum sendu, membelai pipinya dengan tangan dingin itu.

_'Kau pasti kesulitan. Tapi kukira kau bahagia,' _Sakura menunduk.

Ia mengerut kening dan kepalanya amat pusing. Ia tahu Tuhan sangat membenci dirinya hingga selalu mempertemukan Sakura saat ia sedang dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Matanya setengah terbuka dan bayangan Sakura makin pudar.

"Kenapa—kenapa kau selalu berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu—

_'Terima kasih, Sasuke—_

_Tidak! _Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan dan matanya makin tertutup rapat. Sebelum keningnya menghantam meja bartender, Sakura bersuara amat lirih.

_'Tolonglah bahagia. Kalian harus bahagia...'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou...**_

_**Mei Anna's Fanfiction**_

_**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU | Alur Maju-Mundur | Little bit-Time travel | Typos | etc**_

_**Inspired: Thank You Drama**_

_**Happy Read ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Masih setengah sadar tubuh Sasuke di goncang-goncangkan perlahan. Ia baru tersadar kalau ia tertidur semalaman di klub malam yang untungnya berbaik hati membiarkan tertidur dan tidak mengusirnya dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Ia segera mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemennya dengan Sakura, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin kali ini ia akan pergi kerumah kakaknya saja.

Hangover membuat jalannya sedikit melayang. Setelah tiba di depan sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis dengan sebuah toko hewan di depannya, ia memencet bel berulang kali seperti orang gila. Ia sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk muntah—dan kemana sih orang-orang di rumah itu?

"Kak! Kakak!"—DUK-DUK-DUK!—"ITACHI!"

Srakk...

"Sasuk—

Sasuke langung menerobos masuk dan meninggalkan seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya termenung sejenak di depan pintu.

Sasuke berjalan di lorong rumah dengan terpogoh-pogoh dan setelah melihat tempat tujuannya, ia segera masuk lalu membungkuk untuk membuang semua isi perutnya di _water closet_. Selagi ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya, sedari tadi seorang wanita berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikannya dan muncul seorang lagi dengan tampang keras—menyuruh wanita tadi untuk pergi ke ruang makan karena anak mereka sedang menunggu.

Setelah menyiramkan air dengan tombol water closet, Sasuke mencuci mulutnya lalu beranjak pergi dari toilet, tapi di tahan di ambang pintu oleh pria tadi. Wajah pria itu memang terlihat datar, tapi matanya berkilat marah.

"Menyingkirlah!"

Dan pria itu, yang diketahui bernama Itachi, tetap berdiri di tempat dan menghalangi Sasuke.

Brengsek benar!

"Kenapa kau kesini?" kata Itachi skeptis, nampaknya kakaknya itu masih dendam lantaran masalah dulu. Padahal sudah sangat lama, kenapa masih saja diungkit?

"Tidak bolehkah aku datang? Aku aaadiiikmu, ingat! Satu-satunya!" ia segera mendorong Itachi yang lengah. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol belum sepenuhnya hilang lantaran ia masih merasa seperti melayang.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan yang sudah di huni oleh dua orang. Tanpa peduli pandangan mereka, ia mengambil tempatnya yang berlawanan dengan mereka berdua—ibu dan anak laki-lakinya yang terlihat takut dengan kehadirannya. Sasuke mengacuhkan mereka lalu mengambil segala yang bisa diraihnya, seperti orang tidak makan tiga hari.

"Hana, tutup mata Sano," suara Itachi menggema di belakangnya—memerintah istrinya untuk menutup mata anak mereka—dan Sasuke tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan Kakak yang sudah tidak peduli dengannya itu.

"Sasuke—

BUGH!

Sasuke terjatuh dari kursi dan tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Itachi. Ia terlihat ingin balas memukul, namun berdiri saja sulit dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Sayang—

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali ia harus diseperti itukan."

"Ayah, Paman Sasuke kenapa?"

"Dia cuma bodoh, Nak. Sudah, makan lagi sana. Aku akan mengurus Paman Sasuke," kata Itachi lembut.

oOOo

_Hah ... apa aku__—ada apa denganku? Kepalaku sakit._

_"S-Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Pasti aku mimpi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara itu, bahkan dimimpi pun tidak. Hampir tiga tahun kalau aku tidak salah. Tapi ... kenapa sekarang aku menatap langit-langit yang terik di bawah pohon rindang ini lagi juga ... di kaki yang menjadi bantalanku._

_"Masih sakit ya?"_

_Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ayolah, aku pernah merasakan ini; dia mengelus pipiku dan tertunduk pada wajahku sehingga menghalangi terpaan matahari langsung. Rambutnya masih sama, matanya juga dan tatapannya..._

_"Sasuke pada bumi?"_

_Aku segera mendudukan diri dan menatapnya aneh. Kupandangi sekitar yang kukenali sebagai bukit persembunyian dimana kami selalu kesana. Dan dia__—aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku. Seragam sekolah itu—_

_"Hinata?"_

_"A-ada apa?"_

_"Kau benar Hinata?" aku benar-benar bingung._

_"Apa kepalamu sakit? Kalian bertengkar hebat lagi?"_

_Apa maksudnya?_

_"Naruto baik-baik saja kan?"_

_Aku mengabaikannya sekarang. Apa dimimpi pun kau selalu menyebut Naruto sama seperti dulu? Ya ampun, aku ingin cepat mimpi ini berakhir. Lagipula, ia tadi ada dirumah Itachi 'kan? Kemana brengsek itu? Dia memukulnya kan?_

_Sial!_

_Aku segera bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya salah. Membuatnya kesal dan jengkel. Bukankah dulu ia sudah berjanji pada Tuhan, disaksikan pastur saat pengakuan dosa, bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu atau tidak akan melihat Hinata lagi? Sebelum ia benar-benar menikah 'kan?_

_"Kau ingin hadiah apa di ulang tahunmu, Sasuke?"_

_Apa yang aku inginkan?_

_Aku pernah mendengarnya. Hinata pernah mengatakan ini saat ulang tahunnya ke tujuh belas dan apa yang ia jawab? Ayolah! Berpikirlah sedikit. Apa yang aku jawab waktu itu?_

_Otakku berputar. Kilas masa lalu dan masa depan seperti klise foto dalam pandanganku, membuatku pusing. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Benarkah? Benarkah ini hanya mimpi?_

_'Cinta.'_

_Cinta. Ah ... ya, aku menjawab itu. Bodoh benar. Apa benar aku menjawab dengan begitu? Mungkinkah berharap gadis itu sadar dengan perasaanku? Tidak. Kalau perkataan itu dapat menyadarkan gadis itu mungkin sekarang akan berbeda. Sangat. Dan aku berpikir, tidak pernah bertemu dengannya adalah kebenaran sesungguhnya._

_Dan aku bukan bocah laki-laki yang mencintainya lagi. Bantu aku, Sakura._

_Aku menghadapi Hinata yang masih duduk di lantai rumput. Ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah kami yang dulu. Aku tidak akan lupa dia sejak saat itu__—tidak akan lupa bagaimana matanya yang bulat atau rambutnya yang perlahan tumbuh hingga bahu. _

_Aku tidak akan lupa aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Pertama kalinya, saat kami pertama kali masuk SMA dan ia berubah menjadi amat cantik. Aku suka—aku selalu jatuh cinta padanya dulu. Sial!_

_"Sasuke?"_

_Katakanlah._

_"Kau."_

_Munafik kau, Sasuke._

_"Hah?"_

_"Aku mau kau!"_

_Aku memang munafik dan pendosa paling besar. Puas kau sekarang!_

oOOo

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu!"

"Iya, hati-hati Sano! Hati-hati juga Ryuu!" Hana melambai pada anaknya serta temannya yang berjalan masuk ke dalam Bus sekolah. Ia segera membuka toko peliharaannya dan membersihkannya. Ia agak kepikiran dengan kedatangan adik iparnya. Ada apa ya?

Hana terlonjak seketika kala ada yang mengetuk pintu tokonya. Ia mengelus dada lega, ia kira siapa. Ternyata hanya tetangga sebelah yang menyewa rumah adiknya di samping. Ia segera melepaskan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri tetangganya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hana-san," sapa tetangga itu.

"Pagi. Kenapa? Kau terlihat cemas," Hana agak khawatir. Tetangga ini adalah orang tua tunggal dari teman anaknya tadi, Ryuu. Masih mudah dan cantik.

"Itu, Ryuu lupa membawa bekalnya. Mereka sudah pergi ya?"

"Sayang sekali. Iya. Baru saja."

"Hah ... aku harus segera mengantar ini. Aku tidak boleh telat lagi pagi ini."

"Kebetulan. Nanti aku mau kesekolah, biar sekalian saja—

"Ahh, tidak. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Ya ampun, Hinata, aku sudah menganggap Ryuu juga anakku. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Hah ... kalau kau memaksa," nama tetangganya adalah Hinata. Umur ibu muda itu sama seperti adiknya yang ada di Kansai. Hinata menyerahkan bekal makanan itu padanya, "Terima kasih, Hana-san."

"Sama-sama."

Lalu mata Hinata itu terpaku pada mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya, apalagi samar-samar terdengar suara adik iparnya yang sepertinya murka. Ah ... apa yang dilakukan suaminya?

"Ada tamu?"

"Iya," ia tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Ya sudah." ia melihat Hinata menaiki sepeda tua dengan keranjang berisi barang belanjaan. Sebelum pergi, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih lagi_. Ya ampun, masih ada ya perempuan seperti dia? Aku tidak menyangka._

oOOo

Byuur!

Sasuke langsung bangun dengan gelagapan dan siap mengutuk siapapun yang membangunkannya dengan cara biadap ini. Dan siapa sangka, orang yang pernah mengaku menyayanginya adalah orang yang menyiramnya dengan seember gayung saat ia sedang tidur, kakaknya. Itachi yang sekarang mempunyai nama tambahan yaitu Brengsek!

"Brengsek, ITACHI!"

"Apa, hah?"

Sasuke menelan bulat-bulat amarahnya. Brengsek benar, kepalanya itu masih pusing. Kenapa kakaknya ini sih?

"Kau datang kerumahku dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kau kira pantas, hah? Ada keponakanmu di sana!"

Ceramahan Itachi itu tidak memberi solusi dengan kepalanya yang makin sakit, "Sudah selesai?"

"Kau ini!" Itachi nampak menahan sesuatu lalu memutuskan hanya untuk menatapnya. Tatapan antara kasihan—Oh, Sasuke benci itu!

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu," selanya terlebih dahulu sebelum Itachi mengetakan sesuatu yang mengingatkannya tentang Sakura. Cukup.

"Kau bukan peramal."

"Dan kau bukan Ayahku sehingga bisa menceramahiku," ia akan lekas pergi, tapi Itachi—seperti biasa—menahannya dengan alasan, mungkin, Kakak-yang-bertanggung-jawab. Hah, benarkah?

"Mau kemana?"

Sekarang Kakaknya ini meledeknya? Ia punya rumah, kalau boleh kalian tahu. Yah, apartemen, tapi mewah bila kau adalah pasangan Dokter. Ya, dia juga seorang dokter bagian dalam. Dan sekarang, tidak ada siapa-siapakan di rumah? Tidak ada yang menunggunya?

Apa itu maksud Itachi?

"Tinggallah. Masih ada kamar kosong di atas."

"Loteng? Tidak, terima kasih," ia segera turun ke lantai satu dan keluar dari rumah Kakaknya yang mungin ini.

Ia berjalan di halaman rumah dan mendengar Kakak Iparnya berbicara dengan seseorang selagi ia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Lho, kenapa kembali?"

"Aku lupa tasku. Oh, apa itu adik Itachi-san yang pernah kau cerita 'kan?"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata?

Ia terhenti dari gerakan membuka pintu dan berdiri tegak tanpa berani menebak kejutan ini.

Apa Tuhan mempermainkannya?

"Sasuke?"

Dan di dunia ini nama Hinata bukan hanya dia seorang. _Please_, sadarlah dari sekarang.

Ia berbalik dan menghadapi kenyataan.

Kita, mereka, kembali ke umur 17 tahun mereka saat itu juga. Kenangan masa lalu yang tidak harus dilupakan.

Dunia, perkenalkan, mereka adalah orang yang pernah bertemu, berteman, bersahabat dan—

"Hinata, perkenalkan, dia adik Itachi, Sasuke."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Mei emang author ngga bertanggung jawab karena udah bikin fic baru dan yang lain di terlantarkan. Huhu :"(

Abis gatel. Ini udah kepikiran sejak 2 atau 3 tahun lalu, tapi pairnya KahoLen. Tapi kukira ini lebih bagus dan aku memang selalu terinspirasi drama Korea. Haah... Moga ngga macet deh idenya.

Review kalian adalah semangat. Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2: Gift

**Warning**: AU, Misstype, Flashback, OOC, little bit Shonen-ai, dll.

_Don't Like Don't Read..._

.

.

.

_Gift_

.

.

.

Rambutnya terjatuh disisi pundaknya, tidak sepanjang dulu atau selurus dulu. Pipinya tidak lagi se-chubby atau semerah dulu, hanya ada pipi yang menirus dan hidung yang agak memerah. Sasuke masih ingat beberapa hal tentang dia. Poni yang biasa dulu menutupi sampai mata sekarang dijepit kebelakang sehingga jidatnya yang hanya Sasuke saja yang biasa melihat dulu tapi sekarang semua orang tahu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Apa kini Tuhan murka padanya lagi? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan dia?

Istrinya sudah meninggal, apa belum cukup hanya itu saja?

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar Sasuke ya?" suara yang ia ingat dulu adalah suara Hinata yang lembut dan rendah, kini suaranya begitu pasti dan lebih jelas. Tidak ada gagap atau apapun.

Hinata tersenyum padanya, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, seolah mereka tidak bertemu selama 10 tahun itu bukan masalah. Ia mengepalkan tangan begitu erat—bencikah?

"Oh… kalian sudah kenal ya?"

"Kebetulan kami dulu satu sekolah, Hana-san."

Kebetulan?

"Sasuke, Hinata tinggal di rumah Kiba. Dia menyewanya. Anaknya juga teman Sano,"—

Anak?

**.****.**

Sasuke melempar jasnya ke ranjang _king size_ di apartemennya. Ia segera meniti kancing kemejanya yang sudah kering dibadan saat tadi di rumah Itachi basah karena ulang kakaknya itu. Ia menarik jubah mandi dari lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya yang mewah.

Air hangat sudah tersedia sebelum ia datang karena pelayan apartemannya itu sudah menerima pesannya kalau ia akan pulang dan ingin berendam. Sebotol _champagne_ dan gelasnya sudah tersedia disisi bathtub yang penuh dengan busa beraroma Lavender; kesukaannya.

Ketika ia menceburkan diri dan merilekskan pikirannya, ia meraih gelas_ champagne_ dan mengisinya. Ia perlu lupa—lupa dengan semua yang bersangkutan dengan istrinya, terlebih dengan bayangan yang sudah ia lupakan lebih dari tiga tahun. Bagaimana hal-hal menyakitkan tumbuh saat ia SMA, bahkan saat ia baru merasa dan mengenal cinta.

"_Katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya!"_

"_Kau bodoh, apa! Tidak!"_

"_Ini hanya permainan. Pergi ke kelas Putri dan teriakan satu nama saja. Siapapun. Katakan kalau kau menyukainya!"_

"_Kekanakan!"_

"_Ya ampun, pengecut sekali kau, Sasuke. Bukankah disana ada Hinata? Katakan saja padanya, aku yakin ia mengerti. Kalian 'kan sahabat. Ini hanya permainan."_

Waktu itu memang hanya permainan, tapi itu bukan baginya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia berjalan ke kelas Putri yang ada di lantai tiga, tepatnya kelas 12-1 Putri. Ingat itu membuatnya harus meneguk cairan alkohol lebih banyak agar melupakan kenangan seragam SMA, musim semi terakhir di masa SMA dan Hinata—gadis dalam impian lamanya.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback...**

SRAAK!

Semua mata siswi kelas 12-1 tertuju pada dia yang baru saja masuk dengan tampang tidak enak dipandang. Teman sekelasnya, Naruto, ada dibelakangnya dan menunggu di luar kelas itu. Sasuke menyapu ruangan itu dan melihat Hinata sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata bulat yang sudah lama Sasuke tidak lihat. Kacamata itu terakhir Hinata pakai saat mereka SMP dan Sasuke pikir Hinata tetap cantik dengan atau tanpa kacamata itu. Hinata sedang serius membaca.

Ia menelan ludah.

"Cepat katakan...," Naruto berbisik di belakang lalu mendorongnya.

Rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah konyol Naruto, tapi tidak di sini. Ia sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya grogi. Berdiri di depan kelas bukan hal baru baginya, ia biasa disuruh maju oleh para sensei untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dan ini sangat berbeda dengan soal-soal fisika atau matematika. Semua memandangnya, termaksud Hinata.

"Emm ... Aku...," gagap bukan gayanya dan tawa Naruto begitu menyebalkan. Ketika ia menatap Hinata, ia rasa keberaniannya tumbuh tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu? Apa Hinata akan mengerti? Ia tidak ingin Hinata salah paham, apalagi menjauhinya setelah ini. Hinata 'kan suka Naruto dan ini permainan. Bukankah tidak ada larangan untuk tidak mengatakan suka selain pada Hinata?

"Baiklah. Aku menyukaimu"—orang di samping Hinata—"Haruno!"

Buru-buru ia meninggalkan kelas itu dan mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Naruto. Akhirnya ia bisa membalas Naruto, Sakura 'kan gadis yang disukai Naruto. Tapi peduli apa dia? Yang pasti Hinata belum tahu perasaannya untuk saat ini.

"Menyebalkan kau! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengejar di belakangnya.

"Salah sendiri kau memaksa," ia menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak Hinata saja sih?"

"Dia sahabatku," dan banyak alasan lagi kalau ia ingin, yang pasti Hinata tidak—belum boleh tahu. Ia akan mengatakannya saat waktunya tiba. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terhenti dan prasangka terburuk juga paling masuk akal menghampiri.

Bagaimana kalau Hinata berpikir ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Haruno? Hah ... merepotkan!

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Hinata dan Haruno tentang ini. Puas?"

Jam makan siang...

"Kalian bermain permainan aneh saja, sih!"

Waktu itu mereka berkumpul di kantin untuk makan siang. Selain ia dan Naruto, ada juga Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura. Dua gadis itu terdiam sambil menikmati makan siang dari bekal masing-masing—mungkin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pria-pria konyol dihadapan mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia sok-sokan menantangku dan ia harus mendapatkan balasannya," Naruto menyeruput ramen setelahnya.

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto, "Ishh! Kau akan mati lain kali!"

Naruto tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat, "Terima kasiiiiih," yang membuahkan pukulan sendok di kepala kuning itu dari Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Haruno, maaf soal tadi," ia mengatakan itu cepat karena ia tersedak dan terbatuk. Ia segera mengambil jus kotak milik Hinata bersamaan Sakura yang mengulurkan jus kotak padanya juga, tapi ia tidak merespon karena segera meminum milik Hinata dan Sakura menarik tangannya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Sakura-chan, pedas," Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar sambil mengibas-ngibas di depan mulutnya sendiri.

Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto dan bangkit, "Maaf, aku duluan. Aku punya janji dengan Shizune-sensei. Hinata, aku duluan."

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Hidungnya agak mampet, jadi ia ingin menyegerakan makan siangnya.

"Aduh ... Sasuke, aku minta dong?" dan Sasuke menarik jus itu, menolak berbagi.

"Hinataaa ... minta ya?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Itu kan miliknya, bukan milikmu Teme!"

"Sa-Sasuke ... sudahlah."

"Kau sakit?" ia mendengar suara Hinata yang berbeda. Dan ia tambah khawatir saat Hinata mengangguk, "Ke kelas sana! Nanti kalau mau pulang, bilang padaku."

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum membereskan bekal makannya lalu pergi.

Naruto benar-benar kepedasan dan sebuah jus kotak digeser kearahnya; dari Kiba yang sibuk memakan ramen tanpa melihat Naruto secara langsung, "Untukmu saja," ucapnya pelan.

"Hehe ... makasih, Kiba!"

Kiba mengangguk tanpa menatap Naruto lagi.

Dan harus kalian tahu, cinta mereka begitu rumit layaknya benang kusut dalam layangan. Bukan hanya tentang cinta yang tersembunyi, tapi ada juga cinta yang terlarang. Cinta dalam persahabatan, cinta masa kecil, cinta pada gadis cantik, cinta yang tidak terbalas.

Adakah yang lain?

**.◊.**

Ketika jam akhir sekolah berdeting dan para siswa di kelas 12-1 putra memberi salam pada guru yang keluar, Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang minta untuk pulang bersama. Senyum Sasuke berkembang tanpa henti mendekati telepon umum di dekat kantin.

Telinganya berdengung mendengar nada sambungan telephone. Ia lupa bawa ponsel dan ia lupa juga kalau hari ini seseorang akan berkunjung setelah sekian lama. Ia berharap tidak akan terlambat. Lalu tersambung, "Hallo! Kak?" Terdengar suara kekehan diseberang sana yang membuatnya juga terkekeh.

'Ya ampun, Sasuke ... apa kau habis maraton?'

"Kau pikir apa? Eh, Kak, kau sudah tiba? Dimana kau sekarang? Bawa sesuatu? Aku masih di sekolah nih—

'Hei-hei! Kau bertanya seperti polisi, Sas. Hahaha,' sepertinya kakak Sasuke ini suka sekali tertawa, 'Aku masih di bandara, mungkin tiba tiga puluh menit lagi.'

"Aku akan secepat kilat sampai rumah dan mendahuluimu."

'Kau begitu yakin,' ada nada mengejek main-main disana.

"Kau menjengkelkan! Oh iya, berapa lama kau akan di rumah?"

'Itu...—

Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka terpotong; itu tidak terputus hanya saja kakaknya seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sana, "Kak?"

'Ah! Maaf, Sas. Aku sudah dijemput. Sampai ketemu di rumah!'

Tutt ... tuutt ... tuuutt...

Ia menatap gagang telephone umum ditangannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia harus ke kelas Hinata dan ia akan berbalik arah saat Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

_Mau apa sih bocah itu?_

"Sasuke! Hei Sasu-teme, tunggu sebentar!" Naruto setelah menghalangi Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Aku harus pulang dan Hinata menungguku!" ia sangat ingin meninju orang ini kalau sampai ia terlambat dengan tujuannya.

"Ya! Hinata ada di ruang kesehatan, tadi Sakura ke kelas dan mencarimu."

Tanpa banyak mengorek kepastian, ia segera ke ruang kesehatan dan menemukan Hinata terbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam. Sakura yang menunggui Hinata segera bangkit dan memberi jalan bagi Sasuke. Diam-diam gadis itu bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Sasuke yang segera mengambil tempatnya dan mencoba menyadarkan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Saat kelas berakhir, ia ingin ke ruang kebersihan untuk mengambil peralatan piket lalu ia terjatuh begitu saja diambang pintu. Dia memang mengeluh pusing, tapi ia berkata ia hanya kurang tidur saja."

_Memang apa yang membuat Hinata kurang tidur? Belajar kah? Apa karena nilainya yang menurun akhir-akhir ini?_ Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Kupikir cukup satu orang saja yang menunggui Hinata di dalam," kata Sensei yang duduk sambil membaca laporan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Maaf, Shizune-sensei." Setelah membungkuk, Sakura pergi dan menarik Naruto bersamanya dengan sedikit protes.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi Sasuke ditinggal sendiri bersama Hinata yang masih pingsan dan Shizune-sensei yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melihat Hinata dengan cemas, perasaan khawatir masih membumbung dihatinya. Rasa cemas itu seperti duri, apalagi begitu tidak nyamannya Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri; terus menyerngit dahi dan wajah pucat itu dihiasi peluh.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya mengalami kelelahan fisik akibat aktivitas baru-baru ini yang bukan kebiasannya. Hanya perlu beristirahat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Jaga pacarmu ya. Aku mau ke ruang guru dulu."

Dan kini hanya dia seorang bersama Hinata.

Cahaya sore masuk dari jendela dan mengenai Hinata yang makin gelisah. Mungkin bila ia menutup tirainya Hinata bisa sedikit tenang. Hinata sekarang tenang setelah ia menutup setengah tirai itu.

Pacar?

Ia tersenyum meringis.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat Hinata sedang tertidur dari dekat. Waktu kecil mereka sering tertidur di kamar Hinata, di kamarnya, di halaman belakang Hinata atau di kamar Itachi; itu dulu sekali saat Ayah dan Ibunya masih ada. Kakek melarangnya sekarang untuk hanya sekedar mengundang Hinata makan malam bersama, ia pun tidak boleh main ke rumah Hinata yang hanya bersebelahan.

Ia rindu dengan Hinata yang selalu curhat padanya. Hinata sudah berubah, menjadi lebih pendiam, ia bahkan jarang melihatnya bersemu untuk sesuatu; entah karena Naruto atau kalau ia goda. Hinata makin pemalu akhir-akhir ini.

"Sadarlah ... Hinata." Bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di atas ranjang di sisi Hinata dan menyerahkan kepalanya berbaring di sana. Menatap Hinata sekali lagi sebelum terpejam. _Cepat sembuh_, hati Sasuke berucap.

**End Flashback...**

.

.

.

.

Mata sulit ia gerakan. Aroma yang menyengat dan terbiasa ia cium kini mengudara disekelilingnya. Ia meringis perlahan dengan mata yang sedikit-dikit menerima cahaya saat terbuka. Samar-sama bayangan Sakura melintas, namun saat matanya mulai beradaptasi, bayangan itu terganti dengan wajah Itachi dengan guratan kecemasan yang sangat jelas.

Ia berdecih lemah. Kepalanya masih sakit dan tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon dengan baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa pedulimu?" ucapannya tidak lebih dari bisikan yang serak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu perilaku bodoh, Sasuke. Kau menenggelamkan dirimu ke dalam bathtub dan paru-parumu hampir dipenuhi air sebelum Asisten Kabuto menemukanmu dan membawamu ke sini. Apa sih maumu melakukan itu? Kau ingin mati?" Itachi nampak sekali menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi. Rasa khawatirnya lebih besar dibanding kekesalan serta kebingung atas tindakan adiknya.

Sedang Sasuke seperti berpikir. Bukankah ia hanya meneguk _champagne_? Lalu—Akh! Kepalanya makin pening!

"Sasuke—

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku lebih suka mati."

Wajah Itachi mengeras, "Bicara apa kau!"

"Keluarlah! Aku pasien sekarang," ucapnya tidak peduli.

Sepertinya kakaknya tidak protes apa-apa dan menuruti keinginannya kali ini.

Ia sendirian sekarang. Langit-langit kamar inap menjadi pemandangannya yang masih berwarnah putih polos dengan sedikit noda. Dokter sepertinya sekarang menjadi seorang pasien. Apa penyebabnya?

Frustasi karena ditinggal mati belahan jiwanya?—Lucu sekali!

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek pada sesuatu yang sekarang menyerupai Sakura, "Ini kan maumu? Aku tahu itu, Sayang." Bahkan kata terakhir terdengar sangat penuh ejekan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang Sakura, "Kalau kau memang menyesal, kau lakukan sendiri saja." Entah bicara pada siapa dirinya, ia tidak peduli; entah hantu Sakura atau ... Hinata.

Ia ingin tidur dan lelah.

'_Kuharap kalian bisa bahagia...'_

BRAKK

"Brengsek!" umpatnya yang secara tiba-tiba membuka mata dan terduduk di ranjang. "Apa yang kau inginkan, hah? APA!"

Tatapannya menusuk pada dinding putih dihadapannya. Polos. Tidak ada apapun. Apa mungkin ia masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol? Ada yang mengganggunya 'kah?

Ya, "Kau sudah mati, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa menuntutku!"

Ia mungkin seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri, tapi dari pandangannya Sakura ada di sana dan tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya dan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki; itu tidak akan bisa pula.

Sasuke ingin membuka suara untuk mengusir Sakura lagi, tapi—

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

.

**Flashback...**

Hari sudah terlampau sore. Ia tidak tahu bila ia juga akan ketiduran saat menunggu Hinata sadar. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Jalan yang mereka lalui sepi hanya dilalui beberapa mobil. Sebenarnya ia ingin berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa menemui kakaknya di rumah, tapi ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Hinata yang masih pucat di sampingnya.

"Masih sakit?"

Hinata tersenyum padanya, "Sudah lebih baik."

Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya. "Kenapa bisa sampai begitu?"

"..."

"Kau jadi seperti Itachi. Pasti ada sesuatu 'kan? Tentang pelajaran?"

Dan Hinata hanya menyangkal dengan suara lirih, "Itachi datang 'kan hari ini?"

"Ya. Akhirnya dia pulang juga. Padahal dia selalu menolak untuk pulang setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggal, tapi karena dia sudah mendapatkan gelar Hakimnya jadi dia pulang."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Mereka berhenti saat berada di depan pagar rumah Hyuuga yang mungil dan berlantai dua, sangat kontras sekali dengan rumah Uchiha yang ada di sampingnya yang halaman depannya saja luas dengan pagar rumah yang tinggi.

"Istirahat yang cukup. Aku hanya bisa antar sampai sini, tidak sampai kamar." Ujarnya jenaka.

Hinata memerah malu, "Pe-pergi sana! Itachi pasti menunggumu."

Ia segera berjalan pergi sambil melambai dan menghilang di balik gerbang rumahnya. Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia melempar tasnya sembarang dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga mencari sosok kakaknya. Tidak ada. Ia berlari ke ruang makan tapi tetap tidak ada.

_Hah ... kemana sih dia?_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua di mana kamar kakaknya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak di singgahi pemiliknya. Kamar itu tidak pernah dikunci karena ia selalu ingin kesana bila rindu kakaknya. Ketika gagang pintu ia putar dan pintu terbuka, ruangan itu kosong.

Ia melangkah masuk dan menuju ketengah ruangan. Ternyata ruangan itu benar-benar kosong, tanda-tanda kakaknya sedang bersembunyi seperti orang bodoh pun tidak ada. Apa benar kakaknya berbohong tentang kepulangannya? Atau memang belum sampai karena terjebak macet?

Ia akan menghubungi kakaknya lagi, namun sebelum ia pergi sesuatu menyita perhatiannya di atas meja nakas. Sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi berwarna biru, tidak ada pita pink yang ada hanya sebuah tomat segar berwarna merah di atasnya dengan secarik kertas di bawahnya. Ia meraihnya lalu membacanya.

_Ohh … kau membacanya? Kuharap baca sampai akhir…_

_Tunggu-tunggu, jangan marah dulu! Eh-eh! Jangan dibuang dong, Sas! Aku sudah kirim hadiah dan tomat 'kan? Ini bukan menyogok ya… :)_

Itachi kira ia sudi disogok dengan itu saja, apa!

_Aku tahu aku salah Sasuke. Aku tidak mengelak kok. Kau boleh memukulku nanti. Tapi nanti, oke? Haha…_

_Adik ku yang tersayang, Selamat Ulang Tahun. Ini tidak seberapa yang aku berikan. Maaf tidak bisa memberinya langsung. Setelah tiba aku langsung dipanggil tugaskan dan harus mengurus ini-itu (kau pasti tidak mau tahu karena sangat merepotkan)_

Siapa juga yang mau tahu?

_Benar. Kau pasti tidak ingin tahu 'kan :p_

_Kali ini aku tidak bisa datang, tapi aku masih di Jepang. Mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu di luar sana. Serius. Aku tidak akan ke Inggris atau manapun. Aku benar-benar akan menemuimu di luar._

_Oh … alarm sudah memanggilku, Sasuke. Sampai nanti ^_^_

_Kakakmu Tersayang, Itachi._

_Ps: Pakailah saat kita bertemu dan aku akan mengajakmu bertanding._

Mau tidak mau Sasuke tersenyum walau sedikit kesal, tapi tetap saja kebahagiannya tidak bisa dikalahkan rasa kesalnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, kakaknya, sangat menyayanginya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi Sasuke tahu kakaknya. Itachi dulu tidak seperti itu, tapi setelah hak asuh mereka diambil alih kakek mereka yang sudah lama tidak dilihat, Itachi jadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Sasuke belum pernah melihat mereka bertengkar sebelumnya, hanya ya … seperti perang dingin.

Segera ia membawa hadiahnya ke kamar dan nanti setelah mandi lalu makan malam, ia akan menunjukannya pada Hinata.

**.****.**

Sasuke turun dengan wajah segar dan tangannya memegang _baseball glove_ (sarung tangan baseball) berwarna coklat tua. Benda seperti itu mudah saja ia beli, tapi ini sangat istimewa. Selain itu pemberian Itachi, tapi ada tanda tangan pemain baseball favorit-nya.

Gila! Bagaimana bisa Itachi mendapatkan itu coba? Bahkan ada tulisan tangan pemain favoritnya itu di sana dengan kata-kata _"Do the best, Sasuke!"_

Kalau Itachi ada disini, ia akan menciumnya—tidak, itu menjijikan! Mungkin menjabat tangannya saja. Hah...

Saat melewati ruang makan, sosok kakeknya terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam dan ia tidak akan bisa pergi keluar rumah dengan mudah karena kakeknya sudah menangkap kehadirannya, "Sasuke, makan malamlah terlebih dahulu."

Tidak ada salahnya juga terima ajakan makan malam bersama satu-satunya kakeknya. Mereka juga jarang makan bersama karena kakek sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah. Ia mengambil tempat yang bersebrangan dengan kakeknya. Makanan kali ini sepertinya dipesan dari restoran keluarga mereka yang dibangun oleh ibunya. Beberapa pelayan memang sudah dipecat kakek, hanya ada tukang kebun dan pelayan yang membersihkan rumah.

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai kakeknya bersuara memecah keheningan ini, "Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sasuke?"

"Emm ... baik," katanya tanpa menatap kakeknya yang masih tampak gagah diumur yang sudah senja. Entah bagaimana, ia masih canggung bersama kakeknya.

Terdengar kakeknya berdehem pelan, "Bagaimana makanannya?"

"Enak."

Amat canggung. Ia dan kakeknya bersikap layaknya orang yang baru bertemu; jauh dari kata keluarga. Ia memang merasa belum nyaman dengan kakeknya ini, seingatnya ayah atau ibu memang tidak pernah bercerita kakek yang dari pihak ayahnya. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu? Apa itu juga yang membuat Itachi berubah?

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan anak tetangga sebelah."

"Kami bersahabat. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?" dari nada kakeknya menyebut nama keluarga Hinata, sepertinya kenal.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kakeknya yang tadi menatapnya selidik sekarang kembali memakanannya sedang ia begitu penasaran, "Kakek kenal?"

"Hanya pernah dengar."

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Segera ia menyelesaikan makanannya sebelum makin malam. Ia ingin berkunjung sebentar ke rumah Hinata.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar ya, Kek. Aku pergi!" Ia pamit. Sebelum pergi ia mendengar kakeknya bergumam sesuatu.

**.****.**

Setelah tadi sebelum pergi ia menghubungi Hinata untuk menunggunya di belakang halaman rumah Hinata. Ia suka tempat itu karena langit terlihat jelas dari sana. Ia menompati pagar rumahnya yang langsung menuju sisi halaman belakang Hinata dengan susah payah.

Hinata sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan anak anjing yang mereka temukan tiga bulan lalu. Hinata menggendong di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi setelah itu menciumnya gemas. Anak anjing itu mereka temukan di taman dekat sekolah dan masih merah kulitnya yang ditumbuhi bulu coklah susu yang belum lebat. Karena kasihan, mereka merawatnya. Hinata sih, dia hanya membantu.

"Hei, lama nunggu?" sapanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Sasuke mengambil tempat di sampingnya; di lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan, Sasuke?"

Karena Hinata mengingatkan alasannya datang ke sana (yang sebenarnya bukan alasan sesungguhnya) ia pun menunjukannya. Hadiah dari Itachi dan menunjukan tanda tangan pemain favoritnya, "Bagaimana?"

"Ini ... keren...," Hinata bahkan mengambil benda itu dari tangannya. Mereka memang sama-sama suka _baseball_. Ia sedikit bangga. Ingin sih ia berikan itu pada Hinata, tapi itu satu-satunya pemberian Itachi. Lain kali akan ia berikan dengan hasil usahannya sendiri.

"Itu hadiah Itachi. Dia katanya hanya mampir sebentar dan sebagai gantinya ia memberiku itu."

Hinata mengembalikan _baseball glove_ itu lagi padanya. Saat ia menerimanya, ada sesuatu yang mengkilap di dalam sarung tangan itu; yang ia yakini bukan miliknya. Sebuah arloji yang sempat ia idamkan. Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang sekarang memfokuskan diri pada anak anjing yang belum sempat mereka kasih nama siapa.

Ini dari Hinata?

"Maaf begitu telat. Aku harus mengumpulkan uang dan inginnya memberimu kemarin, tapi uang yang ku kumpulkan baru sekarang cukup karena upah _part-time_-ku tadi dikirim."

Ia menatapnya tidak percaya dan kini Hinata menatapnya balik.

"Semoga kau suka," dan Hinata tersenyum yang membawanya pada masa depan. Pada kenyataan kalau itu adalah untuk yang terakhir. Hadiah terakhir untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan.

**End Flashback...**

.

.

.

.

Dan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan tanpa bisa melawan dibawa ke rumah kakaknya. Ia ada di kursi penumpang sedangkan Itachi di depan seorang diri. Untuk sementara ia akan dipaksa tinggal bersama Itachi dan keluarganya—Keluarga?

Ia meringis. Sudah sangat lama itu hilang dari pikirannya. Keluarganya sudah pergi. Pergi bersama masa lalunya.

Tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan hidup tanpa masa lalunya.

Ia yang sedang menatap keluar jendela mobil, melihat kawasan dimana kakaknya tinggal. Dan kau tahu, hidupnya selalu berdusta; tidak ingin apa yang ia ingin.

Masa lalunya melintas. Hyuuga Hinata sedang bersama masa depan yang dulu selalu ia impikan. Keluarga. Namun, itu hanya sekedar impian saja. Ada kalanya impian tidak harus terwujud.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya dari Hinata dan anak Hinata yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan di belakangnya dan menyuruh Itachi melaju sedikit cepat. Bagaimanapun, itu hanya masa lalu. Persahabatan mereka. Cinta sepihaknya. Keluarganya.

Selamat tinggal.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Itachi!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Mei's Note**: Moga ngga bosen denger (baca) permohonan maaf saya yang lama beeeuud apdet. Abis semester dan praktek (Reader: Alesaaaann!). :D

Benar, ada NaruKiba. Jadi ada SasuHina, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku plus NaruKiba, ItaHana juga ada tapi nanti mungkin. Aku harap bisa seimbang nih dan semuanya dapet porsi(walau ikit-ikit). Dan yang paling penting juga biar bisa selesain ini. Doa'in ya? :)

Sasukenya OOC ya di Flashback? Hmm... aku cuma ambil sisi dia pas masih kanak-kanak. Aku kira dia cukup ramah dulu. Aku suka pas dia masih kecil (selain unyu, juga lebih manusia *plak). Itachi juga OOC pisan. Di chap kali ini juga banyakan Flashback biar ngga terlalu utang bikin penasaran kalian *Pede* *bantai besama karena ngelantarin fic yang lain* :"3

**Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah review**: **Zian** (Makasih. Ini udah update lho :)), **minji unlogn **(kayaknya kamu harus simpen penasaran kamu buat beberapa chap lagi ;D. Dosa yang kumaksud itu ia ingin lupain Hinata karena udah nikah sama Sakura dan Sakura dulu membantunya dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke ngga bisa ngelupain Hinata walau udah 10 tahun. Maaf ngga bisa apdet kilat dan makasih :)), ** livilaval** (Makasiii :D. Itu kita simpan nanti ya? Ya? Ehehe. Tapi kupikir jangan terlalu berharap karena aku ingin ini tidak terlalu melenceng jauh dari dorama thank you, kecuali _flashback_nya. Maaf ngga cepet, tapi udah update :)), **Riz Riz** (Udah lanjut nih. Masih penasaran? :)), **Ms. RavenViolet** (aku ngga tau *berhubung Mei orangnya labil* jadi ikuti aja perkembangannya. Makasih udah baca lho :D), **Guest** (Udah nih :D), **K** (Makasih. Apa udah lebih baik dari kemarin? Aku butuh kritik dan saran nih :)), **keiKo-buu89** (Haaa berarti kita sama #tos ^o^/\^o^. Udah lanjut nih :D), **tomo-chan s** (Haha. Makasih. Chap depan tahu kok Hinata nikah ama siapa *smirk*), **saya. orchestra** (Wah-wah, makasih. Pantunya keren ;)), **Malila Hyuga** (Makasih ya udah nunggu :D), **aeni hibiki** (Eit, makasih ya :) Udah lanjut kok. Salam kenal juga :D), **DanitaSyahr** (Aduh, maaf ya. Tapi aku udah update nih :D)

Dan makasih buat semua yang udah baca walau ngga review. Aku ngerti kok, soalnya aku juga begitu *ceritanya curcol* tapi kalo berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^_^

**.◊. Mei Anna .◊.**


End file.
